The Birthday Visitation Realization
by hermionegirl424
Summary: Sheldon goes to visit Amy for her birthday with flowers from their daughter Lily, but it's what he discovers when he comes home that truly makes this a special birthday for Amy. Shamy fic with Sheldon/Penny friendship
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Big Bang Theory

I hope you enjoy!

Sheldon put on his jacket and was ready to go when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Where are you going Daddy?"

Sheldon turned around to meet the beautiful blue eyes of his thirteen-year-old daughter.

"I told you Lily, I'm going to see Mommy for her birthday."

"I know, but could you give her these?"

In Lily's hand was a bouquet of lilies. Sheldon smiled as he took the flowers from his daughter's hand.

"Of course. Do you…want to come with me?"

Lily looked down at her feet.

"No it's ok. You always visit Mom on her birthday."

"Okay."

Sheldon got in his car and started driving. Once Amy and Sheldon got engaged, he made a promise to learn how to drive. By the time they were married, Sheldon drove like a pro. He stopped the car at his destination, and took Lily's flowers. He started walking when he noticed Penny and Bernadette standing near Amy. As he got closer, the girls turned around with their eyes down and their arms wrapped around each other. They almost passed Sheldon had Penny not looked up.

"Sheldon!" Penny gasped.

At that, Bernadette's head shot up.

"Hi Sheldon. We thought we were going to miss you."

"Would you like us…to come with you to see Amy?" Penny asked.

"No I think I'll be ok."

"Ok," Bernadette said.

The girls walked past Sheldon and stopped as they watched him from over their shoulders.

"I don't like leaving him here alone," Bernadette said nervously.

"Yeah. You go I'll stay with him." Penny said.

Sheldon walked to where the girls were standing.

"Happy Birthday Amy! Lily brought this for you."

He kneeled down on the grass and put the flowers in between the Hofstadters' roses and the Wolowitzs' wreath. He smiled at the birthday balloon bouquets on each side from the Fowlers and Coopers, and also from the Koothrapalis' triple chocolate cake on a glass pedestal that Amy loved.

"Wow you really were spoiled this year, Amy! Everyone went all out this year! You know that I never was for superficial gifts, so I'm giving you what I give you every single year."

He leaned in and kissed Amy's name. The cold stone on his lips gave him a harsh quick dose of reality. When he pulled back, he just stared at her name.

_Dr. Amy Fowler-Cooper_

He then gazed down below.

_Dedicated neurobiologist, beloved wife, loving mother, and loyal friend_

He grazed his hand over _beloved wife_ feeling each engraved letter below his fingers. That's what she was, is, and will remain to be: his beloved wife.

She looked like an angel that day. That day she became his beloved wife. He remembered being so nervous just standing there, but all that nervousness melting away when he saw his beautiful bride. Her tiara sparkled, but paled in comparison to her eyes. The minister's voice was a blur as he just gazed at Amy's beauty. He didn't even wait for him to tell him he could kiss his wife. He wanted to show these people that he loved Amy more then anything in the world. Without even thinking, he swept Amy off her feet and kissed her with all the love in his heart. After his flashback Sheldon stared at his left hand where a gold band was wrapped around his finger. He hadn't taken it off since Amy put it on fourteen years, five months, and ten days ago. He turned it to see _S + A Forever_ beautifully engraved in it_. _He then placed a gentle kiss on his ring. At first, he thought engraving the rings was unnecessary, but it was that phrase engraved in his ring that was the light in his darkest days. It gave him hope.

Penny stood there in tears watching her best friend wishing his wife a happy birthday. When it first happened, everyone decided that they were going to keep Amy's spirit alive as much as possible. They would talk about her as if she was still alive. It was never 'We're going to visit Amy's grave.' It was 'We're going to visit Amy.' They did for Sheldon and Lily. As time went on though, they realized they were doing it more for themselves then for the Coopers. The way everyone talked about Amy, it was as if she was still alive, and it was days like today that everyone realized that Amy wasn't with them anymore. Ironically, it was everyone else that was having trouble accepting that Amy was gone. This was especially true for Penny. Those first few months, Penny felt that Sheldon was the only one who felt the amount of grief that she did. No one else understood. Amy was the truest most reliable friend Penny had ever had. She and Amy had a special bond that she never had had with any girlfriend. So, she helped Sheldon take care of Lily, and help him get back up on his feet. In that time, Sheldon and Penny were like family to each other. They shared everything with each other, and even saw each other at their most vulnerable as they mourned the loss of their best friend. Sheldon felt more like a brother to Penny then her own brother, and to watch him mourn over the love of his life was just too painful. She had to be with him.

"Wow Raj and Emily really outdid themselves this year," Penny said from behind Sheldon.

"Penny, I told you I'm fine."

She knelt beside Sheldon and then realized why she had to be here with Sheldon.

"Well guess what Sheldon? I'm not!"

She collapsed into Sheldon and sobbed as he comforted her.

"You'd think it'd get easier," Sheldon said eyes still on Amy's name.

"Sheldon of course it doesn't! It's been eight years and it still feels like it was yesterday! I mean Amy…Amy was my bestie!"

Penny cried on Sheldon's shoulder as he kept his arm wrapped around her. After what seemed like hours, they said goodbye to Amy and walked away in the same positions as Bernadette and Penny did hours earlier. Once they got to their cars, Penny turned to Sheldon.

"If you or Lily need me tonight, I'm only 20 feet away."

"Actually you're 17½ feet away."

Penny smiled and hugged Sheldon. She then cupped his face, and kissed him on his cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Sheldon got into his car, and took one last look at his wife before he drove away. He then tried to mentally prepare himself for the annual conversation he had with his daughter every time he wished his wife a happy birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for all your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Now were going to dive into Leonard's relationship with Lily, and find out a little bit more of what happened eight years ago. Enjoy!**

"Yes! In your face!"

"I have got to tell your dad to stop practicing 3D chess with you!"

"Or maybe you're just a sore loser Uncle Leonard!"

Leonard stuck his tongue out and went over to the kitchen.

"Where's Aunt Penny," Lily asked.

"She's…visiting Mom for her birthday. I'm guessing she's with your dad."

Leonard suddenly got very nervous. He didn't want this to turn into an uncomfortable Q&A with his niece, so he decided to change the subject.

"Want some ice cream?"

"Yes! Dad never lets me have ice cream on Thursdays! He thinks if I get an ice cream headache, he'd have to call 911."

They laughed as Leonard took some sorbet and prepared Lily her ice cream.

"Uncle Leonard, can I ask you something?"

"Sure kiddo. Ask away."

"What was Dad like when it first happened?"

Leonard froze. He knew exactly what Lily was talking about. He feared the day that Lily would ask him this question. Maybe he could just sugar coat the situation, but Lily Cooper got her observational skills from her mother. She could tell if Leonard was telling the truth. He then took a deep breath. He knew what he was going to do.

"Lily he was…devastated. The first couple of days he didn't come out of his room. He didn't eat or anything. He was on this downward spiral and we…"

Leonard stopped. He couldn't finish that sentence. Lily was only thirteen! She couldn't handle the rest of that sentence. He just had to think of a believable ending. We…worried about him? Yes that was a good one.

"You didn't think he was going to make it did you?"

Leonard stared into his niece's eyes. She may have only been thirteen, but she was so mature for her age. It was as if she had read Leonard's mind and was telling him that it was ok to tell him the truth. It was times like these that Leonard looked at Lily, and all she saw was Amy. He sat next to his niece, took her hands, and looked in her eyes. He saw Sheldon's eyes. Those eyes transported him back to that day. The day he'll never forget for the rest of his life.

_Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, and the rest of the gang sat in the waiting room silent as they waited for the doctor. Lily, who had just turned five a week ago, was drawing on a piece of paper the nurse had given her. Sheldon was sitting staring at the wall as Leonard and Penny sat on both sides of him holding his hands._

_"It'll been fine Sheldon," Leonard whispered. "The doctor said after this everything will go back to normal."_

_"I don't know Leonard. I just have a bad feeling about this."_

_"Sheldon, don't worry. We're all here for you, Amy, and Lily," Penny said._

_"I know. It's probably just me being…me."_

_Penny and Leonard laughed as Howard, Bernadette, Raj, and Emily came up behind Sheldon in comfort._

_"Penny's right Sheldon," Raj said. "No matter what, we'll always be here for you."_

_"Yeah buddy. I mean without you, we wouldn't all be here right now," Howard added._

_"You created this family Sheldon. And family never leaves anyone behind," Emily said._

_"We love you Sheldon for who you are…quirks and all," Bernadette concluded._

_They all laughed when the doctor came through._

_"Sheldon Cooper?"_

_"That's me," Sheldon raised his hand._

_The doctor slowly made her way towards the group with an expressionless face._

_"Dr. Cooper, I'm…I'm so sorry…"_

_"No! NO! You're lying! YOU'RE LYING!"_

_"Dr. Cooper we tried everything, it was just too strong."_

_Sheldon ran out of the waiting room as the group charged after them. They stopped dead when they saw him in the hallway in the corner hugging his knees. Leonard and Penny slowly made their way toward him with tears streaming down their faces._

_"Sh-Sheldon," Penny stammered._

_Sheldon looked up at them pale and eyes red with tears streaming._

_"Sheldon, I…"_

_ Leonard just didn't know what to say so he did the only thing he could do. He fell to the floor with Sheldon and gave him a loving hug. With that, the two best friends cried in each other's arms. Penny silently hugged her two best friends as she started hysterically crying._

_The group just cried their hearts as they witnessed the heartbreaking scene in front of them. They were all a family, but the three of them were always their own little family from day one. Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them._

_"Where's Daddy?"_

_The group turned to see Lily Cooper looking up at them with a drawing in her hand. Howard kneeled down to Lily's head._

_"Lily Bee…Da-Daddy, Uncle Le-Leonard, and Aun-Aunt Penny are a little…sad right now, so how about you come with me back to the waiting room, and we'll w-wait for Daddy…ok?"_

_"But I want to show him something I drew. It'll make him feel better. He'll feel so good, so good, SO GOOD!"_

_Howard looked down at the floor trying to hide his tears from the five year old. He taught Lily all the lyrics to Sweet Caroline when she was three, much to her mother's delight. Watching Lily sing he and Amy's song was too much for him to handle. He nodded as Lily pranced over to her dad. The gang was overcome with so much emotion as they watched the innocent five year old that they followed her. They knelt down comforting the three._

_"Daddy, I made this for you!"_

_Sheldon looked up and looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his daughter._

_"Thank you Lil." Sheldon took his daughter in his arms. "I love you so much."_

_"Dr. Cooper?" Sheldon looked up to see the doctor. "Would you like me to watch Lily?"_

_Sheldon nodded. As Lily and the doctor left the group alone, Sheldon looked down at his daughter's drawing. It was a very detailed drawing of him, Lily, and Amy. At that, Sheldon, for the first time in years, started hysterically crying. The gang also let down their walls as the six of them hugged Sheldon as they held each other as if their lives depended on it._

"No we didn't. We didn't think any of us were going to make it. Your mom was…very special to all of us."

Leonard and Lily sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Leonard hadn't thought of that day in years, and looking at Lily brought all those emotions back. And again, as if she could read his mind, Lily opened her arms to Leonard. Leonard smiled and kissed his niece on the head as he hugged her with all his heart.

"Want me to watch you lose again on Mario Kart?"

"You're on!"

Sheldon opened the door to see Lily and Leonard in an intense game of Mario Kart. Of course, Lily was winning.

"You're going down, Lily Vanilli!"

"In your dreams Uncle Leonard!"

Leonard heard Sheldon at the door and turned around.

"Oh hey Sheldon. I didn't hear you come in."

"YES!"

"Hey not fair! I wasn't looking!"

"Exactly!"

"Alright Nintendo queen," Sheldon said. "Go get ready for bed and I'll be in there in a few minutes."

"Ok Daddy. Did you give Mom my flowers?"

"Of course I did. She loved them."

Lily smiled and headed to her bedroom.

"How are ya buddy?"

"Pretty good. I liked the roses."

"Yeah, Penny and I remembered that those are…her favorites."

The two looked at their feet in silence.

"Thanks for watching her."

"Hey no problem. We had a…really good time."

Leonard was about to go when he saw Sheldon take a deep breath.

"Sheldon…"

Sheldon turned around. Leonard went over to his best friend and hugged him just like he hugged his niece only an hour ago.

"You're doing a good job, Dad."

For the first time today, Sheldon genuinely smiled.

"Thanks Leonard…for everything."

"Anything for you, buddy. And by the way, stop practicing 3D chess with her."

**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews! Next chapter is the long anticipated Sheldon and Lily conversation!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of your reviews! It means so much! I hope this father/daughter conversation is all you've hoped it would be! Enjoy!**

Sheldon walked into Lily's room to see her under her pink covers with reading a genetics book. He leaned on the door as he absorbed the beautiful girl in front of him. Her pin straight brown hair, her thick glasses framing her ocean blue eyes, her cute button nose: She was Amy. Sure, she had his eyes, but she was the spitting image of her mother, and he wouldn't want it in any other way.

"Hey Dad, did you know that in a typical group of fifty African monkeys, there are more genetic variations than in the entire human race?"

Sheldon in fact did know that. Thanks to Amy, he knew more about monkeys that he would like to admit. However, seeing the light in his daughter's eyes, made him swallow his pride. Lily tended to have that effect on Sheldon.

"Wow, that's fascinating Lil. Look at you, teaching me genetics."

"Dad, we both know you knew that."

"No I didn't!"

Lily looked at her father and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Dad. You're telling me that the great Dr. Cooper didn't know that. Wait, that means I'm smarter then someone with two doctorates and a Nobel Prize!"

At that, Sheldon narrowed his eyes as Lily smiled with glee.

"Oh yeah smarty pants?"

Suddenly Sheldon jumped on to Lily's bed and started tickling her profusely. Lily started laughing hysterically, which was music to Sheldon's ears.

"You're smarter then me now?"

"Ok…ok…Daddy you win," said Lily gasping for breath.

They laid there laughing on her bed, until Sheldon realized it was time to get down to business.

"Lil, I know today is always really hard for you, so-"

"Dad, can I say something."

"Of course."

Lily took a deep breath knowing that this was going to be a tough pill for her father to swallow.

"Every year, you give me the same speech…I thought maybe we could do it a little differently this year."

Sheldon suddenly went from completely prepared to completely shocked. They had always done the same thing, and Lily was just fine with it. He was trying to protect her, but she wanted to know more. She couldn't handle it; she was just a kid.

"It's just that…you've never really ever talked about Mom, like really talked about her."

"W-Well, sure I have. I told you look exactly like her and…"

"I mean you never talk about her and…you."

Sheldon had never felt so nervous in front of his daughter. Of course, there was a reason he didn't talk about he and Amy's life together to Lily. He didn't want her to get upset. There was also the fact that every time he talked about the two of them, it felt like a knife in his heart with salt poured on it. He couldn't lie to her though because she could see right through him, just like Amy.

"Ok, well, what do you want to know?"

Lily thought about it for a while. What she always wanted to ask him, she asked her uncle only hours before. There was one thing she didn't know that only her father could answer.

"When did you first realize you loved Mom?"

Wow! He wasn't expecting that one! Why couldn't she have started with an easy one?

"Umm…well…"

What was the answer? Was there an answer? Why didn't he know?

"Dad, it's ok. I know this is hard for you to talk about. You don't have to answer that."

Lily never ceased to amaze Sheldon. She had his eyes, but more importantly she had Amy's heart. It was amazing just how much of Amy was in this beautiful girl.

"It was when Mom and I were dating, and Uncle Leonard and Aunt Penny just got engaged. I was overwhelmed with the change, and I just got on a train and left."

"Did Mom try and stop you?"

"Mom didn't know. I left without saying goodbye, and that ended up being my undoing. I was on the train and I felt myself feeling the need to talk to her everyday, and when she couldn't I would listen to her voicemails on my phone. I would think about her every night when I was sleeping. When I finally came home, I went to her apartment, and as soon as I looked into her eyes…I knew I never wanted to leave her again and…I was in love."

Sheldon took a deep breath. That was hard. He hadn't thought about that in a while. He remembered that moment they locked eyes. It was as if they were the only people in the world. He dropped his bags and dove into Amy's arms. Amy started crying and Sheldon then sat and cuddled with her on the couch without ever letting go. He rocked back and forth with her whispering 'It's ok" in her ear. He finally pulled away and wiped Amy's tears away with his thumb. It was the first time he had ever touched Amy's face. His hand never left Amy's face as he pulled her in for the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. They broke away, and with foreheads touching, he said the three scariest words he ever said to anyone.

"How did you ask Mom to marry you?"

This kid wouldn't give him a break. Why was she asking all the hard questions? Well, maybe she got that from her dad. This story was happy though, he considered it one of his many proud moments as Amy's significant other. It was the night he had won his Nobel Prize.

_"Has anyone seen Sheldon," Raj asked._

_"Yeah, the party's just getting started," said Leonard._

_Just then, Amy received a text from Sheldon telling her his location._

_"I know where he is. I'll be right back," said Amy as she exited 4A._

_Sheldon stood on the roof of his apartment staring out at the beautiful city of Pasadena. He never truly realized how beautiful the city was until now. He then heard footsteps behind him._

_"Hey you."_

_"Hello."_

_"What are you doing up here? Everyone's waiting for you."_

_"I'm confused Amy."_

_"Confused? Sheldon, you should be overjoyed right now!"_

_"Exactly," Sheldon said as he turned to Amy in frustration._

_"Amy, all my life I have waited for this day. It has been my main goal to win the Nobel Prize, and I did. Now, I realized I no longer have any goals. What am I supposed to do now? This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, and I feel…incomplete."_

_"Oh Sheldon, I'm sure you'll think of something."_

_"I have thought of something, though. Something I've wanted for a long time, and I finally have the courage to make it happen, but…I can't do it without you. Will you help me?"_

_"Sheldon, whatever it is, you know I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."_

_Sheldon then smiled at her and took her hands._

_"Amy, you're truly the most amazing person I've ever met. You've opened my eyes, my mind, and my heart. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you, and I love you with every fiber of my being. Amy Farrah Fowler…"_

_Sheldon reached into his jacket with a box and went down on one knee._

_"Will you marry me…and officially make this the happiest day of my life?"_

_Amy burst into tears and nodded her head. Sheldon put the ring on Amy and kissed her with all the love in his heart._

"Wow Dad! Didn't know you could be that romantic?"

"Trust me Lil, it took me quite a while to get to that point."

"Were you right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was that the happiest day of your life?"

"It was…until the day I married her. Then that was the happiest day of my life…until someone I know came along!"

Lily put her fists up in the air in victory.

"Lily Farrah Cooper for the win."

Ok so maybe Lily was a little more like Sheldon then he thought. But he smiled at his own flesh and blood. He and Amy created Lily out of love, and Amy's blood ran through Lily's veins. She was the only part of Amy that Sheldon had left.

"Daddy, do you believe in true love?"

"Umm…I don't know. Do you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sheldon looked at Lily with such confusion. Her dad could be so naïve sometimes.

"I may have only been five Dad, but I remember her. I also remember the way you looked at her. It was like she was the only one in the room. I was so fascinated that you could say so much to a person without uttering a word."

Sheldon was so shocked; he couldn't look at Lily anymore. She remembered her! For eight years, she had never said anything.

"Second, if true love didn't exist, neither would I."

It took everything he had for Sheldon to not lose it in front of his daughter.

"Well, one cannot refute that type of logic, Ms. Cooper." Lily smiled. Amy's smile. "I guess I do believe in true love then."

"I'm glad we did this Dad."

"Me too, kid. You're your mother's daughter."

"Good."

He leaned in and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you, Dad."

He left Lily's bed and opened the door to leave.

"Dad, you know that they're was nothing you could do, right?"

Sheldon looked to the floor and turned to his daughter.

"I know."

"Good."

Sheldon left Lily's room, and went into his own. He got dressed and laid on his bed looking at the ceiling deep in thought. It was almost like Lily could read Sheldon's thoughts. It was like a part of Amy lived inside of her. He sighed and turned to look at the two beautiful pictures on his nightstand. One was their wedding picture, and another was a family picture. Everyone was grinning from ear to ear. He had smiled like that in eight years. He took their wedding picture, and looked at Amy.

"You'd be so proud of her, kid. She's amazing, smart, beautiful…she's you."

He kissed the picture and put it back on his nightstand. He closed his eyes to sleep when he heard a knock.

"Daddy?"

"Lil, c'mon in. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

Sheldon looked from his daughter to his smiling wife.

"Why don't you…come sleep with me tonight."

Lily smiled as she made her way to the other side of her father's bed, but she stopped.

"I remember drawing this." Sheldon looked up to see Lily looking at the picture she had drawn at the hospital eight years before. "You kept it?"

"I love that picture."

"Why?"

"That picture has gotten me through a lot of dark days, Lil."

"Well in that case, you're welcome!"

Sheldon smiled. Yep that's his daughter, alright.

Lily got into bed with Sheldon as he brought her closer to him.

"Goodnight Lil."

"Night Dad."

They both closed their eyes, and for the first time in eight years, Sheldon went to sleep smiling on Amy's birthday.

**A/N: Well there it is! I was thinking I'll probably do one more chapter to seal the deal. Hope I didn't make anyone cry this time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Here's the last chapter…I hope it wraps it up nicely! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

3 years later…

Lily sat in her seat shaking. She had never been this nervous before. Why should she be nervous? Sure people were staring and giving her weird looks, but she had no reason to be nervous. If anything she should be proud. She should be holding her head up high, but for some reason, she felt like she was going to throw up as she looked out into the crowd…

Then she saw him.

Lily had never seen him smile like that in her life. Of course, Uncle Leonard, Aunt Penny, Uncle Howard, Aunt Bernadette, Uncle Raj, and Aunt Emily were smiling too, but her dad looked like the world could end, and he still would have that smile on his face.

"Lily Cooper."

That smile gave Lily the confidence to proudly stand up, walk across the stage, and shake Dr. Anderson's hand as he gave her her diploma. At that moment, she didn't care that the other kids called her a nerd, she didn't care that they were jealous that she was going to Harvard at age sixteen. All she cared about was the seven people standing up cheering for her, and the smile on her dad's face, and knowing she made those two things a reality.

She drove slowly looking both ways as she looked for her destination. After all, she had never been here before. Finally, she saw it and parked the car. She took her present from the passenger seat, and headed forward. She had kind of sort of slipped out of her own graduation party, but she had to do this. She was even still in her cap and gown!

She looked and looked until finally she saw her. She smiled as she slowly kneeled down, and finally, after eleven years, brought her own bouquet of lilies to her mother. At first, she sat there not knowing what to do. What did Dad do? Maybe she should just talk to her.

"Hi Mom…i-it's Lily."

Did she have to introduce herself? Was Mom watching her?

"So, I…umm…I graduated today. Yeah I'm going to Harvard, just like you did. Everyone made fun of me for graduating early, though. Actually, I wanted to beat Dad and go to college when I was ten, but I wasn't ready yet. He said it was okay and that the world just wasn't ready for total Cooper world domination yet."

Lily took a deep breath. Now she had to tell her why she was really here.

"Mom…I'm sorry I haven't ever been here to see you. I was just really afraid to. Even as I'm here right now, I'm waiting for you to reply to me. I don't know how Dad does this every year…I guess I just wish and hope that…you're proud of me."

"Indeed, she is."

Lily turned around to see her father behind her, smile still intact, leaning up against a tree.

"Dad…what…what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a lost graduate, who ran away from her own graduation party. Then, I saw her car here, and I knew exactly where she was."

"I feel like this is a stupid question, but why do you do this? It's so painful."

Sheldon walked over and kneeled next to his daughter.

"Well, Mom's favorite day of the year was always her birthday. It was the day where all the attention was on her, because unfortunately the attention the rest of the year was mostly on me."

Sheldon looked down in despair. Why didn't he always treat Amy like the princess she was? He didn't know the answer to that, but all he knew was he would do anything to get that time back.

"But when everyone went home at the end of the night, I would give her her present. It was always the same thing, but she loved it every year."

"What was it?"

"A kiss. It was a beautiful, loving kiss. I always made sure that on that night, I poured my heart and soul into that kiss, and that Mom knew how much I loved her. I promised her that I would give her a birthday kiss every year until the day I die…so I do."

It took a moment for everything her dad just said to sink in. He never talked about Mom like that to her before.

"You loved her, didn't you Dad?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Then…how do you…survive?"

Sheldon smiled and took out his wallet. He opened it to reveal a picture of Lily with a pink dress on when she was about four.

"This crazy kid came into my life. That's how I survived, and she taught me one very important lesson…that true love never dies."

Lily smiled at her dad, as they both looked at Amy's name with longing.

"Dad…I'm worried."

"About what?"

"You."

"Why would you be worried about me?"

"Because you're going to be alone in a couple months. I don't want to come home to you being depressed. Maybe you should try and…I don't know…find someone to-"

"You mean dating?"

"No, no, no, not necessarily. Just a companion for you or someone to just be with you while I'm away…I mean if it leads to dating…"

"Lily, did you ever wish you had a mother?"

This question took her by surprise. She hadn't expected that, and certainly not at that moment.

"Well, obviously I couldn't talk to you about everything, but in those times, I went to Aunt Penny or Aunt Bernadette or Aunt Emily. I guess in a way, I kind of had three mothers. But to be honest Dad, I'm glad it was just us. We were like Batman and Robin…but don't be afraid to meet someone. Mom wants you to be happy."

Sheldon looked into the eyes of his little girl. Here she was putting her own happiness aside for him, so he would be okay. She didn't care about how she felt; he was her number one priority. She was her mother's daughter. She was Amy.

"I'm so proud of you Lily. You know, when you were walking down the aisle, someone asked who that sixteen year old was, and I turned to him, smiled, and said, 'That's my daughter,' and I've never been so proud to say that in my life. I can guarantee Mom was with you today, and wherever she is, she was probably telling people, 'See that beautiful girl, that's my daughter. My amazing, smart, loving, wonderful daughter."

Sheldon choked as he tried to handle his emotions, as Lily's eyes filled up.

"Oh Daddy…" At that, Lily collapsed onto Sheldon sobbing on his shoulder as he held her in his arms. "I miss her so much."

In the moment, Sheldon cracked. Lily had never said that in her life, and it was time he was honest with himself…and his daughter.

"I know," Sheldon sniffed. "I miss her too, sweetheart." He kissed his daughter's head, and for what seemed like hours, Sheldon and Lily finally let their emotions about Amy surface and mourned Amy properly.

"C'mon Howie! It's not that heavy."

"Oh yeah, well you try and carry a box of a sixteen year old girl's clothes."

Meanwhile, the petite blonde was carrying Lily's fridge like it was a feather. They finally got to Lily's dorm where Penny, Raj, and Emily were hanging posters and personalizing her side of the room. Lily was sitting on her bed, while Sheldon and Leonard were standing watching them.

"You ok, buddy."

"Yeah, I'm…I'm doing ok."

"Ok, we're almost done," Raj said proudly.

"Alright, you guys go say your goodbyes, I'm going to use the restroom," Sheldon said as he left the room.

Lily said her goodbyes, and gave Penny, Bernadette, and Emily an extra big squeeze. The gang was out the door, except Penny.

"Aunt Penny," Lily said as the gang turned around. "Take care of him for me."

Penny smiled.

"I will sweetie. We all will"

"Promise?"

"Promise. We love your dad too much for him to let him go down that spiral…again."

"And try and…get him out there when he's ready."

Penny looked at her niece with tears in her eyes.

"You are your mother's daughter, Lily Cooper."

She kissed and hugged her one more time, and headed out the door where she bumped into Sheldon.

"She's ready for you, Dad." Sheldon nodded and passed Penny. "Sheldon…you're such an amazing father, and…I'm so proud of you."

Sheldon turned to face Penny and smiled.

"Thank you Penny. I'll meet you in the car."

Sheldon went into Lily's dorm to find her sitting on her bed.

"Well kiddo…I guess this is it."

Lily said nothing and just walked across the room, and hugged her dad with all her heart.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Lily."

They broke apart, and Sheldon reached into his jacket.

"This is for you, but don't open it until I leave, ok?"

Lily nodded, and Sheldon gave his daughter a smile as he walked out the door. She stared at the envelope he had given her. It had her name on it, but it wasn't in Sheldon's handwriting. It was very elegant penmanship. She flipped the envelope over to open it, and it said:

_When she goes off to college_

She opened the envelope to reveal a letter:

_To my lovely Lily,_

_Today, Dad dropped you off at college, and I know you're scared. College is a scary thing, but it also is a very exciting time. I want you to know that no matter what I will always be here for you. I also want to thank you for watching over Dad for me. You were and will always be the apple of his eye, and it was your presence in his life is the reason he made it to this point. I always said to him that everything happens for a reason, and he never believed me. Thanks to you, he does now. Finally, I want to tell you that I love you. I loved you before you were even on this earth, I loved you when I first held you, and I still love you now. Never forget that! Now go take that Cooper brain of yours, and change the world!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Don't worry about Dad. I'll watch over him for you._

Lily took the letter, put it to her heart with tears in her eyes, and said five words that she had waited to say her whole life:

"I love you too, Mommy."

Sheldon finally made it back to Pasadena, after a long flight. He was so tired he felt like he could pass out. He was about to go to his bed to take a nap, when he stopped. He had to do it. He went to his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out an envelope with his name on it. When he flipped it over, it said:

_After you drop her off _

He took a deep breath, and opened the envelope revealing a letter:

_To my dearest husband,_

_Well, congratulations champ…you did it! First of all, I'm so proud of you. I know how difficult these past eleven years have been for you and Lily, but especially you. I know sometimes you wondered whether it was worth it to stay on this earth. You wanted to be with me, but then you looked into the beautiful blue eyes of our daughter, and you pulled through. You have been such an amazing father to Lily. Second of all, I want to say that you should never ever blame yourself for what happened. You know in your heart that nothing could be done, and the doctors did everything they could. Finally, I want to say that I love you. From the second I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. One day, Penny told me that the fact that you and I were each other's first relationships, and first loves was something truly special. I didn't understand it then, but now I realize that you were the only man who would ever say 'I love you' to me, the only man who would touch me affectionately or intimately, and the only man who would ever give himself completely to me as I did for him. I'm truly grateful for the amazing experience you gave me. Don't be afraid to relive that experience again, my love, because I want you to be happy. Any woman would be lucky to have you, and I'll be with you every step of the way._

_All my love,_

_Amy_

_P.S. Don't worry about Lily. I'll watch over her for you._

Sheldon took the letter, put it to his heart with tears in his eyes, and said five words he thought he'd never say again:

"I love you too, Amy."

That night, Lily was in her bed, and looked up at her bulletin board. There smiling back at her was the last family picture that she, Sheldon, and Amy took. Little did she know that in Pasadena, Sheldon was looking at the exact same picture on his nightstand. They then kissed the picture.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you, Mom."

They both then looked outside at the same beautiful full moon outside their windows. They both sensed Amy's presence with them, and both went to sleep with smiles on their faces and Amy in their hearts.

**A/N: Well, that it! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! It means so much to me! I think I might do a bunch of one-shots of Sheldon/Lily where Amy is alive because I just really love their whole dynamic as a family! Until then, Shamy forever!**


End file.
